A Game Of Thrones Story
by lynsay
Summary: The story Arya Stark & Gendry get together in unusual way. Warning it turn into a love story it mentions rape & forced sex. In the story the two young kids are forced to have sex with one another by a 3rd party. Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth may be mentioned. The story takes place before Arya is reunited with her family sometime within season 7.
1. Chapter 1: Unfamiliar Surroundings

Chapter 1: Unfamiliar Surroundings

Arya had run into Gendry once again as she was running for her life. It seemed that their paths always crossed at the worst possible moments. They were both children in a storm but they had no idea what was coming for them would change everything in both their lives. They had just made camp in the woods and Arya knew that she was close to home but she kept catching Gendry looking at her differently than before.

On his way to visit the Cersei Lannister, Euron Greyjoy stopped in the woods to give his men a much needed break. That's when he stumbled onto something that he was sure his queen would want to see or want dead at the very least. Two kids just settled in for a quiet night in the woods; which was about to be interrupted at the very least. Maybe if they hadn't been distracted by each other's presence, they might of heard him and his men approach quietly.

He was on them before either of them knew what was happening.

"Just what do we have here? What are you two kids doing out here alone?"

Of course they both tried to come up with a clever lie.

Gendry said, "We're going home, our family is expecting us before sunrise."

Of course he wasn't buying this in the least, "You two are related by blood?"

"Of course we are." Gendry replied.

"No, I'm sorry but I saw you on the road before and relatives don't look at their sisters like that unless they are Jaime Lannister that is. Is that it do you two commit incest like them?"

Arya spoke up, "Don't be ridiculous, we might as well tell the truth. Our families don't know where we are because we've run off. You see my father has married me off like cattle but I'm already in love with him. We have very little on us but your welcome to it, if you please let us go?"

She gave him her best innocent girl look but he still wasn't buying what she was trying to sell. He thought that at the least they could be entertaining to him and his men. So he decided to indulge them for a moment of two anyway.

"Ok, if this is actually true, then prove it?"

"How are we supposed to prove it to you?"

"Quite simple if you two are in love kiss."

"Ok."

They started to give each other a quick peck on the lips but he interrupted them first.

"No, no, I meant a real honest to God kiss like you want your lover in the worst way kiss, now?"

They started towards one another slowly at first until he got impatient with them and pushed them together quickly. Then they were in each other's arms and what started out slowly was quickly becoming so much more intense. Then suddenly they were actually making out like a couple of teenagers that they were.

He broke them apart and said, "That's enough until I tell you to continue that is."

They both pulled away breathlessly and neither one could bare to look one another.

"Wait, what'd you mean by until you tell us to continue, you can't actually mean for us to you know right here in front of you and all your men can you?"

"Your getting ahead of the game sweetly, besides even if I were suggesting that you told me that your lovers already, so what different would it make?"

"She's just being modest and she doesn't want anyone to see us like that."

"Ok, enough is enough, I know that you two have never slept together or with anyone else for that matter either. Believe me, I've been around enough to know when a girl like Arya Stark has given it up to a bastard king's son like Gendry."

They both stood there shocked because he had already known about who they both were and he let them continue with that charade.

She spoke up first, "If you had already known about who we both were than why didn't you speak up about it already?"

"Honestly, this was entertaining me and kind of arousing me too."

Then suddenly Arya got this appalled look on her face.

Which he replied, "Oh get that look off your face because I'm saving myself for the queen. Besides you are going to finally become a woman tonight but it's not going to be me that does it to you."

She looked at his men and was even more afraid at that moment.

Suddenly Euron looked right at Arya and said, "No, only one man is going to make made passionate love to you tonight and that is your would be suitor, Gendry. You might even learn to enjoy it."

Gendry appalled spoke up, "You can't make me do that, I refuse to do it."

"Fine, if you won't do it then you leave me no other choice but to let my men all take a turn."

"No, please don't do this to me? I've never ever even courted boys let alone lain with a man."

"Alright since I'm such a nice guy, I'll tell you what convince Gendry to have sex with you right here, right now and that will be all that I require of either of you two. I won't even mention it to Cersei when I see her in a fourth night. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal but just once and no more?"

"Just once but I'm telling you are going to never want it to stop because it feels so good. Well don't waste time get to it?"

"You want us to do it in front of you and all your men too?"

"No, since I'm a gentlemen I'll have them all turn around but I get to see the show."

"Why do you want to see it?"

"Because that's the only way that I can ensure that you did it and don't run away into the woods. Now get those clothes off, I want to see you completely naked."

"Why we could do it without removing all of our clothes?"

"I don't care if he is completely naked, it's you that I want to see naked. I want to watch as he plunges into you for the first time and see you lovely breasts giggling for your plunge into womanhood. Come on and get to it, I don't have all night. Here take this blanket, lay it on the ground, get undressed and lay down on it."

He handed Arya a soft plush brown blanket that barely looked different from the ground. She thought over her options but she knew that there wasn't anything that she could do. They had to do it because they were out numbered and if they resisted there was a chance he would kill them both. There was also the chance that he could turn them over to the evil queen, a fate far worse than death. Arya knew that sex was something that would always hurt the woman more than the man but it had to happen sooner or later. She was afraid for the first time in a long time for herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Waters

Chapter 2: Unknown Waters

While Arya knew that this would happen even to her; she wasn't prepared for it to happen like this. She wasn't even sure if Gendry would be up for the task. He may not even find her attractive at all but what would happen if he refused to do it again? She didn't want to find out what Euron would do next to them. So she started to undress rather quickly until she was standing there completely naked.

Gendry at first wasn't sure if he would be able to do it but for an entirely different reason. While he was extremely attracted to Arya, he didn't want her first time to be like this. He thought that maybe if he tried to talk to him, that he could make him see reason.

"Maybe we could do something else or I could do something to entertain you?"

"What are you afraid that your not up to the task at hand?"

"No, that's not it, I just don't want to hurt her."

"Ok, I'll tell you what, since I'm quite the romantic, I'll make you two another deal. You go down on her, if neither on of you get turned on then I'll let you both go but if you do then sex will be had. Do we have a deal?"

They both agreed but only because neither one of them knew how it worked and they thought they could control something like that. Arya laid down on the blanket as instructed and opened her legs, awaiting for it to happen but when nothing did, she looked up at Gendry.

"What are you waiting for boy, you do know how to do it right?"

"I'm not sure what you want me to do?"

Euron chuckled softly and said, "Fine, I'll give you instructions then. First go over to her and put your mouth on her."

"My mouth on her where?"

"Get between her legs, put your mouth and tongue inside of her. Then your going to twirl it around inside of her until she screams in pleasure. Well start now that she's in position."

He got down on the ground and started to follow the instructions but he didn't think that anything would happen. He was wrong, almost immediately she started moaning, gyrating her hips, and she became incredibly wet between her legs too. Then Euron stopped him before things went too far but Arya was panting heavily.

"Ok, stop that's enough for now. Touch her and tell me, if she's wet down there?"

Gendry wasn't sure why he wanted to know that but he nodded his head that she was wet down there.

Euron smiled and then he said, "I told you that she would like it, didn't I? Just look at her, she's so aroused right now, I know that she wants it to happen probably as much as you do if not more at this point."

"What do you mean, I'm not aroused?"

"Really well then we'll just have to work on that then. Arya take care of that?"

She slowly got up to her knees and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

"It's simple, I merely want you to return the favour. Since I know that you don't know about these things, I'll explain in detail. I want you to undo his breeches, pull them down, pull out his tool, put it in your mouth, swallow as much of him as you can and start sucking on him hard. Don't stop until you feel his organ harden in your mouth."

"What if he never gets hard in my mouth?"

"That's a physical impossibility, men aren't made that way but if that were the case then you can both stop and leave but trust me that isn't going to happen. Now start sucking him off but good."

Arya was completely out of her element but she proceeded to do what was instructed of her regardless of the consequences. She undid his pants and he didn't do anything to stop her as she started to put it in her mouth. It tasted weird, almost like salt to her but to him it felt amazing. He thought that he could control his bodily functions but he couldn't control his reactions to her touches. Before things were completely out of control he stopped them yet again.

"Question boy are you aroused or hard at least? I'm not sure why I asked because I can tell from where I stand that you are aroused. I told you that by the time that I was done that you would both probably want this to happen. It looks like I was right about you two. Now lay back down Arya and let Gendry continue doing what we all know you both want to do."

She laid back down and opened her legs yet again awaiting on Gendry to come to her. She wasn't sure how much it would hurt because of how wet he made her earlier. For a moment she thought she was going to explode. Yet again it seemed like the moment would never come until she heard Euron trying to get the ball going.

"Do you need in instructions again?"

"I sort of know what to do but I'm unsure of exactly what to do?"

"Fine, I'll explain it to you then, you go over to the naked girl, take some or all your clothes off up to you, lay down on top of girl, push her legs apart more, take your tool and shove it between her legs up inside of her. Then after you've taken her innocence begin pushing in, pulling out and rocking back and forth inside of her. Do you understand what I want you to do now?"

He nodded his head and walked towards Arya. Truth be told he had always hoped that he would be the one to take her to bed first but not like this. He decided to take off everything because she had to do that. She looked up at him as he stripped and blushed even redder than she was. He had a pleasing body; which surprised her because she hadn't noticed before.

When he was finally naked he got on top of her and started to kiss her softly on the lips. It started out softly but quickly turned passionately. He hoped this would help with penetration. He pulled away reluctantly and moved his hand between their bodies. He couldn't believe how incredibly turned on he was at the moment. He wanted her in the worst way and even though it was forced she seemed pliable and wanton under him. It was almost like she wanted this to happen as much as he wanted it too.

After he took his cock and put it in the right position and slowly pushed inside of her softly. He tried to be as gentle as possible but Euron thought he was taking too long, he put his foot on Gendry and pushed him down on her hard. While he was fully inside of her and wanted to regret or stop it but now it felt was incredible. He had never felt so turned on before in his life. He never wanted to stop doing this with her again.

Arya of course wasn't sure how it would feel until he entered her. At first it hurt from the first penetration that is. She realized that he wasn't moving or anything, he was just laying on top of her with his penis inside of her. She wanted to cry out but she refused to give Euron the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to take her innocence and then lay there. Start moving inside of her now or someone else will be more than happy to take your place."

He started to pull out and Arya thought this was over until she felt him plunging back inside of her with a force she didn't recognize. Suddenly he was actually fucking her so harshly that it took both their breath away. He should stop but he couldn't stop, being inside of her felt so incredible that he never wanted to stop ever. Euron smiled above them as he knew that it was too late to stop them and wasn't going to try to stop them not really.

"This was really great but I'll take my leave of you two lovers now, here to keep warm."

He threw another blanket on the top of the two of them and quietly left with his men. Immediately she expected him to stop and get off of her but he didn't stop anything. He kept plunging inside of her over and over again.

She started pushing on his shoulders and spoke softly, "We can stop now they've left. Gendry stop, get off before it's too late?"

He spoke in a different tone to her, "I'm sorry just a bit longer, I'm almost there."

"If you get there it could get me with child."

Her pleas fell on death ears as he kept fucking her and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Suddenly heat started to form between her legs and then it felt hot all over her body regardless of the temperature outside. Then she grabbed onto him as if her life depended on his body. He started to pull out before he was spent inside of her but she wrapped her legs around him refusing to let it be over just yet. Then she screamed in pleasure with a voice that she didn't know she had. Then it was over and he just laid there on top of her not moving. He knew that there was a slight chance that he got her with child. If this happened he would do the right thing and marry her.

Finally he pulled away from her, she felt the loss of heat from his body. It felt surreal to both of them and it made them wonder how something that started out forced could turn to lust so quickly. The experience changed both of them but they weren't sure if it was for the better or worse.


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

Chapter 3: The Morning After

They were both too spent to move and instantly fell asleep next to one another. As morning arrived Arya awoke and looked for Gendry but she didn't see him. He had already gotten up and dressed too. As she looked for him, she noticed he cleaned up. Her clothes were folded neatly next to her. She got up and reached for her clothes looking around.

She didn't notice Gendry approaching her until he spoke up, "Arya, your finally awake good. I've made you something to eat. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you weren't dressed yet."

He blushed and turned away like a shy boy that he was at the moment. She dressed quickly before turning towards him yet again.

"You can turn back towards me now, I'm dressed now. Besides it's not like you haven't seen everything last night."

"Right, I'm not used to this."

"Your not but I thought that at least once it happened to you right?"

"Ok, yes it did but it was horrible because she used magic on me and then tried to kill me afterwards."

"Oh, was it horrible with me last night too?"

"What, no of course not, it was beyond what I ever expected or hoped for. I know that last night wasn't what either of us expected to happen but it did and we need to deal with it."

"What do you mean by deal with it?"

"I'm trying to be sensitive about this whole situation. I mean last night when I finished inside of you, we could have made a baby together."

She backed away and touched her stomach, she had forgotten about that.

"Oh, my God I'd forgotten about that. If that's true what am I going to do?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made it sound like you'd be alone because no matter what happens I'm going to be there to help you."

"I never wanted to be a mother but if it's true, I can't have a bastard."

He came over towards her and put his arms around her.

He softly said, "I'd never let that happen, if you are with child I'll marry you."

"You would really marry me if I'm with child?"

"Yes, I would marry you, if you want that I mean. It probably wouldn't be that great as I'm a bastard of the king, remember?"

"Yes, I know but I've never thought much about what others thought before. I'd be more than happy to marry you if there's a baby that is."

"Right, that's good because I'd never want you to be hurt because of my actions last night."

He looked away almost ashamed like it was his fault for their situation.

"Hey, it's not your fault that you didn't pull out in time. Remember how I wrapped my legs around you? It finally felt so good that I didn't want it to stop, it's my fault too. I mean near the end, I wanted it too, so don't feel guilty about anything. It was amazing and I wouldn't change anything that we did last night, except for not doing it sooner."

"What do you mean?"

Before either one of them knew what was happening she was kissing him so hard and passionately. Arya wasn't sure of a few things but she was quite sure that she wanted him in the worst way. She led him back down towards the blankets and pulled him towards the ground.

He interrupted her breathlessly, "What about your food?"

"I'm not hungry for food, what I'm craving is so much sweeter than food. Now come here and take me again."

At first he wasn't sure what to do but let nature follow it's course. Besides it wasn't like the damage wasn't already done. If they were going to burn in hell at least it will be one hell of a ride and he wasn't going to miss a moment of her nakedness ever again.


End file.
